


Golden Time Lovers

by Flameshadowwolf



Series: GWA Scripts [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Degradation, F/M, Humiliation, Older Man/Younger Woman, Reader-Insert, Spit Kink, Stockholm Syndrome, Suit Kink, Watersports, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flameshadowwolf/pseuds/Flameshadowwolf
Summary: Daddy makes sure to train you real well
Relationships: Original Male Character/Reader
Series: GWA Scripts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061129
Kudos: 34





	Golden Time Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Golden Time Lover M4F [Yandere][Stockholm Syndrome][Rape][to be safe][Daddy Kink][Humiliation][Degradation][Suit Kink][Bootworship][Spitting][Watersports][L-Bombs][Twist Ending]

“Hey! Who are you talking to? Let me see that phone.”

"I told you not to talk to other guys, didn't I?

"I don't care if they're your friends, I'm the only one you need"

"Get in the cage."

"Don't give me those puppy eyes"

"You know you fucked up tonight"

{cage opening and closing}

"You've really disappointed me this time"

"God you've been such a good girl these last few months"

"It's been ages since I've brought you home, I thought I beat it into you already"

"You don't need anyone else"

"You need something then you come to me"

"Attention? "Clothes? Come to me"

"And if you need to be fucked, you better come to me"

"Remember, I'm the only one who loves you"

"No one else will ever treat you as well as I do"

"You know that don't you?"

"That's right, tell me how sorry you are"

"Are you gonna delete their number?

"Good girl"

"Gosh I'm just too weak for your pretty little face"

"Alright you can come out now"

"Just remember" 

"Disobey me again and you'll be in there for weeks"

{cage open and closing}

"Oh look at that, my pretty girl laying on her back for me"

"Are you trying to make it up to me?"

"Are you scared that Daddy's gonna punish you some more?"

"Uh-huh, It's okay, I already forgave you"

"That's right, Daddy is very nice to you isn't he?"

"No, Daddy is just gonna train you a little bit more"

"Shh don't cry, this is just a little reminder of who you belong to"

"You see I've realized something"

"You don't really want to leave me anymore do you?"

"No, you just wanted a bit of Daddy's attention didn't you?"

"I'm sorry for being so busy these past few days, don't worry though"

"I'm done with work now so I'll be staying home for awhile"

"I'll be sure to play with you every day"

"Now what do we say when Daddy pampers you like this?"

"Thank you, Daddy?"

"No, that's not quite enough isn't it?"

"That's better, "Thank you for pampering a needy pet like me, Daddy"

"Good now come here, Daddy's shoes seem to have become dirty"

"That's right use your tongue to clean them off"

"Lick all the dirt off just like that"

"Good girl"

"Why's Daddy holding your phone?"

"So he can send this to those little boys of course"

"And you'll let him won't you?"

"After all, I do so much for you"

"This is just a small thing isn't it?"

"That's my girl"

"Doing her best for Daddy"

"Ah don't forget to clean the back"

"Oh is your tongue getting a little dry from cleaning?"

"Open your mouth then"

*spits*

"Use that then"

"Good and now the other shoe"

"You're very good at this"

"Keep behaving like this and I'll give you a treat"

"Just a little more now"

"Such a useful tongue you have"

"Seems you CAN use it for more than talking to boys"

"Oh, you're all done?"

"Then put a little kiss of them"

"Yes, first one and then the other"

"Good girl"

"Now climb onto my lap"

"Hang on to my shoulders and straddle me"

"Now let me just take my tie and use it to tie a little leash around you like this"

"Now I'll just give it a little tug and"

*kissing*

"I'm very proud of you*

"You're taking your training very well"

"So I'm going to give you your reward now"

"Uh-huh I am"

*unbuckling pants*

"You get to ride Daddy's cock, isn't that nice?"

"Yeah just guide it into you"

"Good girl" 

"Move your hips just like that"

"You're so beautiful like this"

"and your nipples are so cute"

*licking and sucking*

"Yeah moan for me"

"Show me how much you love me"

"That's right you don't really need anyone else do you?"

"No, you just need to stay here with me"

"I'll give you everything you need"

"You'll never even have to go outside"

"Oh you feel so good around me"

"Huh, why are you stopping?"

"Oh, you need to go?"

"Then go, I'm not stopping you"

"Hey, Don't you try to leave"

*movement sounds, he's pinning her down now*

"You think I care if you get me wet?"

"I love everything about you"

"Including your piss"

"Now piss around my cock while I fuck your pussy"

"Aw, are you trying to hold it in now?"

"That's cute but watch this"

"If I just press down here"

"Haha and there goes your bladder"

"Oh it's so warm I love it"

"Aw don't cry, pet"

*kiss*

"Daddy's just showing you how much he loves you"

"Afterall, I bet no one else would fuck a dirty piss whore like you"

*moans*

"You're telling me you hate this but your pussy tells me how much you like it"

"It's okay, you don't have to be embarrassed about your kinks"

"Daddy loves you"

"And he's gonna fill you up with his love"

"So cum with me"

"If you're even a second off, I'll use your other hole"

*kissing and improv to climax*

*panting*

"Shh it's okay"

"Let's get you cleaned up"

{water sounds, they're in a bathtub}

"How was it? Did you have fun?"

"What was your favorite part?"

"Yeah that was mine too"

"I'm glad we can do fantasies like that together"

"I love you"

*kiss*

"And I meant what I said you know"

"I got some extra vacation days so why don't we take a trip together, just the two of us?"


End file.
